One More Secret
by BladeRunner911
Summary: It's now the next year in Ouran, and there's a new girl. Only, she's disguised herself as a guy. She starts to struggles with home, feelings, wants, and protecting what she loves. Roko Himitsu will learn everything get worse, before it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is the first story I've ever uploaded on Fanfiction! I've actually been working on this for awhile but I have a problem with starting and never finishing stories XD. But anyway, hope you enjoy this story!

Warning: this story contains yuri, so if you don't like it I advise you don't read it.

* * *

One More Secret

Chapter 1

Not once in my life have I ever thought I would have to be around so many snobby, self centered, stupid people in my life. But guess what…that's where I am right now, One of the richest, most top schools in Japan.

OuranHigh School.

I didn't want to be here. I was supposed to get an awesome education here…but considering how dumb everyone seems I'm starting to doubt it. But I went along anyway, and entered my first class.

As soon as I stepped in everyone hushed and looked at me. I casually walked to an empty desk and sat down, and nervously fidgeted through my things.

"Hey, who are you?" An orange top stood with his arms crossed, and another guy leaning against him.

"Who are you?" I retorted.

I was use to being a bitch, no matter how ridiculous and shy I felt at the moment.

"Were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, now tell us your name." they both said. Is it coincidence, or on purpose that they say everything in sync? I stood up and faced the class.

"I'm Roko Himitsu…and I'm now going to the school." I sat down, thinking about how stupid that sounded. The annoying twins had gone to their seat. I looked back to see them on either side of a brunette dude, messing with him. Everyone stopped staring so I read on my manga some.

After school, I had no idea where to go. Everywhere I looked there were people, or some strange perverted janitor that for some reason keeps following me.

As I walked down the hall, I heard the wheels of the thing he walks with that he carries his cleaning supplies with. I panicked and ran into some random room. I shut and locked the door then sighed. I turned and looked around to see that the room's lights were turned off. As I looked around, it was normal room.

It was set up like some random anime that I once saw…I wondered around.

Am I now dreaming or something? Everything seemed so delicate and valuable. I was scared to touch anything. Then I came across a shelf that had all these glass decorative figures. My eyes widened as I looked closer. There were dragons, unicorns, fairies, wolves, all sorts of beautiful things. One in particular caught my eye though. It was wolf standing on its back paws howling, with wings spread out. It had horns, and was dressed in a sort of battle outfit. It was beautifully painted, and I fell in love with it. I loved things like this, my room was full of glass decorative things.

I picked it up, it was rather large. From wing to wing was about 2 feet wide and 2 ½ feet tall. I wanted it so bad. Maybe whoever owned it I could convince to sell it to me.

"I see you admire my collection."

I jumped and dropped the wolf. I panicked and reached for it and it was one of those times when you kind of bounce something back and forth then you catch it and say 'I could never do that again!' well that's what happened. I breathed out relieved then turned to see a tall, raven haired guy in a komono and a samari sword strapped to his side.

"Yeah, and if you startle me you could possibly lose your collection." I snapped. I held tightly onto the wolf now, not wanting to drop it.

"You can have it…for one million yen." He said ignoring my comment.

"I don't have that much with me!"

"Oh well, bring it to me later." I face palmed.

"I don't have that much at all…" I turned and put it back on the shelf. I sighed.

"Hey give that back!" Suddenly some one bumped into me and I fell into the shelf and it fell backward into a shallow pool. I looked in horror as all the glass figures shattered into the water.

I turned around, and found the two idiots from earlier fighting over and outfit.

"Hey! Do you realize what you just did?"

They turned and looked at the mess, then at me.

"You mean what you did?"

"What _I_ did! I'm not the one fighting over a friggin komono then shoving people into expensive shelves!"

"But _you _fell into it regardless of what we did. So…basically you did it."

I stood their, my hands in fits. I couldn't stand how self centered and arrogant boys were.

"Well…I guess I can't sell you that wolf you liked." I looked up at the raven haired boy, and face palmed. "I'm terribly sorry, look, other than money how could I pay you back?"

"You could work at the Host Club." I turned to see another raven haired man, but with glasses writing in a black book.

"W-what is the Host Club?" I stuttered.

"It's a place where you make girls happy! You make them laugh, and blush, and fantasize anything and everything!" suddenly there was a kid with a purple bunny standing beside the raven haired man.

"_What?_" I said.

"Well, they pay to go on timed dates with you, and you basically do what Honey said." The twins explained.

"I'm not working here." I said flatly.

"It's that or you pay us cash." I sighed. First day here, and I already owe people a debt.

"Fine, I'll work here. Just tell me I don't have to kiss every girl I date."

"No, not necessarily." The guy with glasses said.

Suddenly a blonde guy walked into the area, and ran his hands through his hair. "So…we have a new member?"

"Yep." The twins replied.

"Oh good! I get to teach another person the way of pleasing and making women happy!" he strode over and looked at me. "So, are you willing to commit to making women happy, and never backing down to a challenge no matter what?"

"Sure." I said in an uncertain voice. What the hell am I getting into? I'm I chick for crying out loud! But…it was my choice to be more boyish right? Cause if people think I'm a guy, and then guys won't be a problem as much. But, if I look like a sexy school girl walking down the street then I have problems.

"Great! Now we have that missing character in our cosplay! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The two idiots tackled me and dragged me into a change room.

"Get _off_!" I shoved them off, and kicked them out of the dressing room. "I can dress _myself_, thank you!" I shut the curtains and dressed quite quickly. I came out, thinking I looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Now were ready!"

Afterwards I learned everyone's names. And I had several dates for the next club meeting thing whatever. I got all my crap together and decided to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait!" I turned to see Haruhi holding out my cell phone. "You almost forgot this, must have fallen out of your pocket or something." I took it and smiled. "Thanks."

"By the way, you did pretty good today. The girls seem to love you!" he smiled.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'm a natural then." I blushed. How stupid could I sound?

"Do you want to walk home together?" he asked.

"Sure!"

As we walked home we both discovered that we lived on the same street, same apartment, right next door. And he was linked to the Host Club, which was linked to the school of idiots, which was linked to the world. If she found out, then they would, then the world would. I couldn't let anyone find out I was actually a girl.

Now is a good time to tell you, that I do more than act and look like a boyish, I've gone full out boy.

I had long snow white hair at one time that I cut off and made it look all spiky. Then I got binding that people would use for cosplays normally to hide my chest. Then, I dressed like a guy. My eyes were a raspberry color, which some people thought were pretty, others freaked and called me a demon. So I wore bluer than the sky blue contacts. They were freaking expensive as hell, but everyone liked them, but I loved them so I wore them.

I got to my apartment and said good bye to Haruhi before going inside. I flopped down on my bed, and looked at all my glass figures. They mostly consisted of dragons, wolves, cats of all kinds, and anime people. Some were clear glass, some transparently painted, (like that wolf), other that are painted with normal, non-transparent paint. There were certain people that made them that made up my whole collection. The reason I wanted the wolf, I'd never seen him before.

I wasn't rich either; it was a spare money kind of hobby. Cause I bought the groceries in this house. I also had a job that I went to a few times a week. I gave me good enough pay for now, and the money I steal from my mother's purse.

I started to drift into a sleep state so I curled up under the covers and passed out.

* * *

So that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

please review! You don't have to of course, but I would like to know if you guys enjoy it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! I went back and edited the second chapter, so here ya go!

this chapter does have a little bit of sexual harassment/suggestions? to a minor. If you read it you'll know what I mean but it's nothing serious. Still, just warning you in case it's a sensitive subject!

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One More Secret

Chapter 2

Finally, it was Friday night also one of the scariest nights of every week. I grabbed my iphone and my headphones then headed out my apartment door. I had a light grey hoody on and tan cargo pants, with some simple flip flops.

I was full of stupid ideas, and I liked getting into trouble. So I went to the park, the dark, unsafe, not so child friendly night time park. Being lively during the day, I didn't like it as much, but at night it was my kind of park indeed.

I had my headphones resting around my neck turned all the way up so I could hear them. I did this so I could easily hear what's going on around me as well as enjoying some pleasing sounds.

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room. Lets spend the night together, together in my room." I sang along to Boom Boom Boom by Airplay. Yes, I was one to listen to unusual music. I didn't always listen to this but hey, I had music.

I sat on a rock that jutted out over the pond a little. It was more of a gigantic boulder, but who cares. I seemed to be in a weird mood I realized, like, I wanted to get into trouble. Or maybe even got into danger and almost get hurt but only returned with a few scratches.

I got off the rock and decided to go to the small town not to far from the neighbor hood. I walked around, keeping my senses open to the few people that were also out and about. The more I walked the border I got. This reminded me off the part in the movie when either the kid decided to shop lift or gets beat up by the people in the ally. It went either way.

But of course I didn't steal, I would never do that. Suddenly I looked up as I heard something. It sounded like the yelping of a helpless dog, and shouting. I walked forward faster and stopped once I hit an alley way. Some guys burst out laughing and ran, thank god, they ran the other way and not into me.

I turned the corner and slowly made my way into the darkness. I got out my phone and turned on the built in flash light. I scanned the place then stopped dead when I saw a dog lying on its side covered in blood. It whined but didn't move one bit. As I got closer I noticed another little guy, a puppy. I cover my mouth in shock as I saw what they had done to the dog.

I went over slowly to it, and made soft soothing sounds. It whined and trembled even more. I looked like a boxer, and the pup had to be about a month or so old. I took off my hoody revealing a simple white t-shirt. I didn't know what to do with it so I went over and started petting the dog. She was so fragile and very skinny. I wondered if there were more puppies, but then the thought hit me that they might have died.

The mother dog suddenly stopped shaking, and stilled. Her breathing slowed to a stop. Tears stung my eyes and I pushed down my furry. If I got mad it wouldn't help anybody. I picked up the scrawny pup and wrapped her up and a blanket. I didn't plan on taking a dog home tonight, but what else was I supposed to do? I slept all day today so I wasn't at all tired. And my mom was probably home with some strange guys she picked up from the bar.

I walked out of the alley and looked around. The pup had some blood on him, probably from his mother. She whimpered a little, and fell asleep. I got a broken hearted feeling, and wanted to cry again.

I walked into a gas station place, and bought some soft dog food and milk. This was all I could afford at the moment really. Then I left and walked back to the apartment. I couldn't go in, I was scared to go in. I didn't have any binding on right now, so I look like a hot chick with a puppy. Walking into my house right now wouldn't be a good idea.

But…there was a back way. And it lend directly to my room. Well it was worth a shot. I went to the back of the apartment and looked up until I saw the window to my room. I held tightly onto the little pup and climbed up the latter carefully. Sense I only had one hand it was very difficulty but I made it. I carefully set her down, then went back and retrieved my items.

I opened my window, now realizing that it has always been unlocked. I made a mental note to lock it when I shut it next time. I took the pup to my bed and set her down. I rubbed her belly trying to wake her.

"C'mon buddy, you hungry?" she whimpered and started shaking. I seriously thought my heart was breaking. I hated those guys for killing her mom and then I couldn't even save her. I sighed, went to the items, and then poured some milk for her into a bowl. I doubted she would drink it, but I had to try.

I put on the floor next to the bowl but she wouldn't drink it. She was too young then. We had baby bottles but was going out there a good idea yet? My door was locked as always, and I had the only fitting key around my neck on a chain. I always bought new door knobs with a key so no one could get in here.

Listened intently then unlocked and opened my door a little. There was just my mom pasted out on the couch under a blanket and some guy on floor passed out with a half smoked cigarette. I gagged slightly at how gross the place was but made my way to the kitchen after shutting my door.

I rustled through our cabinets and found a baby bottle with a lid and the nipple. I rinsed everything and when I turned I jumped when I saw that guy was leaning against the door frame smoking. No one has ever snuck up on me like that, and it pissed me off extremely.

"Lisa never told me she had a smoking hot room mate." He smirked and my patients decreased further.

"Look, I'm _not_ interested, and I'm _not _her room mate." I snapped. Then I realized I'd said the wrong thing.

"Then who are you?"

"I-I'm her friend that's staying for while, but I'm moving back to my home soon." I tried to sound confident. My whole identity could be ruined if he found out I'm her daughter. Then my whole 'boy' identity is out the window. Of course I don't even know the guy. For all I know he could be from out of town I could be safe, but no chances are going to be taken.

"Hmm, well maybe I should give you a good memory before you leave." He breathed in the last bit of his cigarette then threw it to the ground and blew out wall smashing it with his foot.

"You can't just litter the apartment with your filthy habits!" I shouted.

"We've got strong willed, stubborn fighter. I love chicks like you ya know, I see you take after your friend." He said calmly.

"I'm nothing like her!" then I did it, I said something wrong again.

"If you are nothing like each other why are you friends?"

"That's none of your business just get out." but he ignored me.

"Look, let's just cut this small talk and get to the fun part shall we?" he started to walk towards me, and I wanted to just throw up. Alls he had on were boxers; obviously he had done this once already tonight.

"Fuck you!"

He slammed his hands on the wall on either side of me, then put his leg between mine, making escape impossible. Also considering he was twice my size, and strong.

"Stop! You wouldn't just rape a minor would you!?" I screamed and tried to shove him away but he was too strong and over powering.

"Hehn hehn, it's not considered rape if you enjoy it now; is it?" he tried to kiss me but I turned my face away.

"But…I'm…_not!_" I squirmed and he grabbed my chin with one hand and looked into my eyes. I saw pure lust and want and self centered needs in his eyes.

"Then your shit out of luck aren't you?" he leaned down and started kissing my neck. I bit my tongue and reached behind me on the counter and grabbed a plate. I smashed it over his head, glass going everywhere.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" blood ran down his face as he jumped back. I grabbed a knife and held it up.

"I don't seem dangerous, but no one is taking me with out my fucking wanting as well!" I threw it at him and it barely grazed his shoulder.

"Go back to the bar bitch!" I reached for another knife and he held up his hands.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" he grabbed his shirt and jacket then left, slamming the door. I breathed out realizing I was holding my breath.

"Bitch." I said then picked up my bottle and went to my room. The pup was whimpering on my floor and knelt down beside her. "Shh, it's ok. I'm your new mommy now, and I promise I'll be the best mommy ever." I pulled her into my lap and poured some milk into the bottle. Just as she was about to cry again I put the bottle to her nose which she took gladly.

I smiled as she drank the milk and I felt myself growing sleepy. I shifted so that I was lying on my side and the pup was in my arms drinking from the bottle and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back and edited this chapter sense i saw i got views and follows! Thank you so much! it makes me happy to see you guys enjoy it! (even if it's only one follower and review...lol XD) and many views too!

btw when going back and reading what i have so far i have no idea why her home life is the way it is...* shrugs* but hope you enjoy it anyway! now, I'll stop rambling so you can read. XD

* * *

One More Secret

Chapter 3

It's been two weeks sense Nagisa, my boxer puppy, came into my life. She's your typical mostly brown, little white and black boxer. I think they look the cutest honestly. I loved her name; it fit her spontaneous and hyper personality. But she's also very sweet, which means Nagisa fits better than anything. I'm also guessing she's about six months old now, sense she was a month old when I got her. Pretty good guess I thought.

After my stuff was packed I pet Nagisa and put her in the thing I had built under my bed. My bed is raised higher than most beds for some reason, and my sheets were queen sheets so they hung down to the ground. So, I put a wire fencing thing, normally for gardens, around it and a little open and close door out of it to. I had put food, water, a puppy pee pad thing, and blankets under there. She would be fine until I got beck from school.

I made sure to lock my door and I left. I found Haruhi leaving at that time too; locking her apartment.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning Roko!" she looked surprised, but happy.

We walked to school together, as we normally did. But I we normally met at a certain place then continued from there. But my schedule was a little off kilter today.

"You seem really happy today Roko, what's up?" Haruhi asked.

Her question surprised me a bit. No one but me knew of Nagisa so far, and I originally planned to keep it that way. But the longer I had her, the happier I got, the safer I was, I wanted to share her with my growing friendship of me and Haruhi's.

"Um…nothing much…guess I got good sleep last night!" I put on an I-don't-know-but-I'm-glad-I'm-happy face.

"Lol, your funny." He said laughing slightly.

I had to admit I did sleep better last night though. My mom went to a friend's party thing and was spending the night. So I didn't have to stay up until the nosey, drunk, or lazy boy friends either left or died in the bathroom. Yeah. Then guess who has to clean up their stomach churning mess the next day?

"You're always saying you don't sleep well, is there something wrong? Or are you just a light sleeper or something?" I jumped at that question.

"Oh um, yeah I am a very light sleeper. Plus my mattress just kills my back." I did tell the truth…just not the whole thing. I woke at the slightest sound of anything, but could easily make myself fall asleep. And I did need a new mattress. See, I don't have to lie to cover my embarrassing, shameful, life.

As I entered school I was just walking along until I tripped over a foot.

"The bloody hell…"

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know you were the new Host Club member until it was too late." I clenched my fists, and as I got up I glared at them, the frilly, prissy girls, with a dark look in my normally sky-blue contact eyes.

"Look, if you're gonna pick on some one, you better be sure it's _not _me."

"Oo, we've got a feisty new member!" one blonde said.

"He must be gay, because all the girls love him even though he basically looks right through them." a brunette said.

"Yeah, queers are girl magnets. Not to mention how pretty he looks." The other blonde said and they laughed.

I raised a fist only for it to be held back.

"Dude, don't make this worse please. And boys don't hit girls remember? Especially ones in the Host Club." I yanked my arm from his grasps with gritted teeth and turned to walk away.

"Oh, he can't even _fend _for himself!"

"That boy friend of his is useless, keeping him from defending himself and friends."

I entered the club room and went straight for the closest couch to sit on. I wanted to punch their faces until you couldn't make out who they were anymore. But one, a girl shouldn't even do that. Two, I don't need that right now. Three, who cares if I'm seen as boy in the Host Club? I can still kick a chick's ass if I want to. Or a boy, boys are funner to beat up. Especially if you get one that can fight, it's more of a challenge, or a game. I don't fight for pleasure though, only when I have to. I'm not that sadistic or trouble-seeking hungry.

"Hey, you ok? You look distant." I was snapped out of it as Haruhi sat down next me.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking. As far as I'm concerned they can go f…"

"Hello on this fine morning my fellow club members!" Tamaki gave a dramatic, princely entrance as usual. I sighed, it's only a matter of time before I'm driven mad. Did the thought just appeal to me?

After a while the entire Host Club had entered and we all hung out for awhile until the bell for school to start rang.

XXX

It was now nearing the end of Host Club time. I often got bored, and ran out of ideas to entertain everyone. So I just started bothering Haruhi, and being a pervert. For some reason the girls dropped dead every time I did that.

"Sup Haru-chan?" I said as I took a chair and sat down by him.

"Nothing much, what now?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just getting bored and I thought you could make things more 'interesting' for me." I winked and the three girls squealed.

Haruhi blushed.

"I-I'm kind of in the middle of something right now…"

"But I thought you could entertain me anytime Haru-chan…" I turned away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer with worry in voice.

"N-no it's…after the Host Club we can hang out ok?" obviously oblivious to my pervy like statements.

"Now you're just making me excited." I smirked.

Girls were all starting to crowd around and watch.

"E-excited?" he blushed even more.

"Yeah, I can tell when you talking in code, 'cause I know hanging out is not _all _that were going to be doing is it Haru-chan?" I was on all fours and crawling towards Haruhi as he kept inching backwards.

"W-what else is there to do R-Roko…" his eyes were wide and his blushing couldn't get worse.

"You want me to give you a hint?" now our foreheads were touching and my hand was on his chest.

Then the girls just burst out squealing their eyes sparkling wall shouting "Yaoi!" at the top of their lungs. Then it was like troubling waves of yaoi fangirls shouting and running around.

"Oh great, not this again…" Tamaki shouted out some kind of code something and Haruhi grabbed my hand and we snuck into a safe room that Honey was in already.

"I thought you guys would get lost in the crowd." He said laughing and eating cake.

"Nope, but thanks to Roko there's an ocean of yaoi fangirls out there." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You got to admit I'm pretty good at this." I said crossing my arms. Haruhi blushed again.

"Yeah but…" his words trailed off and he shook his head.

"Hehehe…I think being the pervy yaoi boy should be your job Roko." Honey giggled. "And flirt with all of us!" Honey clapped his hands.

"Yeah but I can't afford to have a bill to be paid every day cause of an overload on yaoi fangirls." Haruhi pointed out.

"Ok so I'll be more careful, and I'll pay for the damage!" I said.

I found myself looking at Haruhi and his cute face. His eyes were a pretty brown, not the boring dull brown like most people. And his face was so…feminine. I looked over his slender shape, then made my way back to his eyes. So innocent and oblivious…then I shook my head.

"This time, Haru-chan…I'll pay for this. Or, more of work for it…" Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks!"

His smile made me happy, and the three of joked and laughed until it was clear outside and we went home.


	4. Chapter 4

second chapter today, lol. I'll be posting 5 today as well.

* * *

One More Secret

Chapter 4

Nagisa was getting really big, really fast. Not entirely huge of course, but very hyper. I didn't want to risk being caught with a puppy, but getting out of the house could be good for her.

I looked out my apartment door, and let Nagisa out. I had a leash for her of course, but it's almost like I didn't need it. She didn't stray once, and she listened well. I've been training her everyday, and all over the house. She doesn't bark unless I say, and hasn't had an accident on the floor in 3 weeks. She was very smart that's for sure.

But I didn't take off her leash, sense I didn't know what she would dart away at or anything. I led her around at the edge of the park, closest to the forest. She chased butterflies and frogs, and jumped every time blade of grass would hit her nose.

"Your such a tard." I said, and laughed.

Eventually we walked back to the apartment, and I sat down on the couch I had clean just before we left. I looked down and Nagisa was wagging her stubby tail, and whined slightly.

"What?" I said.

She whined.

"You've got to speak or I won't know."

She barked slightly.

"Tell me about it."

She barked full on this time, and we must have sat there and spoke then barked for a while. I eventually laughed and got her a treat. I pat her head and shushed her, not that she was being loud, but so she knows not to bark anymore.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Is my mom home already?

I snapped my fingers and Nagisa went to my room and under the bed. She pulled the sheet down as she was trained, and I shut the door. Another knocked and sighed and opened it. It was Haruhi.

"Oh, hi; I didn't expect to see you at the door." I said surprised.

"Oh, if now is a bad time…it's just…"

"No not at all, in fact do you want to come in? I just got done cleaning." I invited.

Haruhi shrugged.

"Thank you." She walked in and I closed the door.

"So, is something wrong?" I said. He shook his head.

"No, I just..." Haruhi looked around a little, and then muttered so quietly I could barely pick up on most of his words. "Could've sworn… heard a dog."

"Excuse me?" I said, a little more darkly than intended.

"Oh um…nothing!" he got an embarrassed look and scratched his head.

"I'm invading, I better be leaving now." I stepped in front of the door. No one was leaving without telling me why they came so supiciously. And if I had to tell anyone about Nagisa, it was Haruhi.

"You said something about hearing a dog, am I correct?" I asked.

"Um…Y-yes I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way…" he looked uncomfortable, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Did anyone else think they heard a dog?" I asked.

"N-no not that I know of." I smirked, he was uncomfortable. He looked cute when he was uncomfortable and fidgeted. Wait…what did I just think!? Never mind back to…oh yeah! I thought about this for a moment.

"First, you have to promise to tell, mention, anything to or in front of anybody of what I'm about to show you." Haruhi jumped and shook her head.

"N-no you don't have to show me anything…"

"_Promise_?" I asked again.

"Y-yes…" he said warily.

I went open my door and called Nagisa's name and she bounced around me happily. Then she spotted Haruhi, and stopped, just staring. I walked over to Haruhi and patted my leg calling her over.

"It's ok Nagisa, com'ere." I said softly, patting my leg. She shot straight behind me, shaking slightly.

"A p-puppy!?" Haruhi seemed surprised and I bent down and let her sniff her hand.

"It's ok, go say hi." I said cheerfully. She sniffed and got a little closer then started wagging her butt and jumped on Haruhi's legs.

"U-um…She's so cute!" Haruhi smiled and bent down to pet her.

"Stay down Nagisa." I warned, and she did so. Haruhi seemed unsure at first, but warmed up to her.

"She's such a cute little thing…why are you hiding her?" he asked.

"My mom hates dogs for one, two I want to keep her safe." I said, and Haruhi gave me a confused look.

~ Haruhi's P.O.V. ~

I was completely surprised by the puppy that Roko owned. I didn't understand. I knew Roko had secrets, things she wouldn't come out and tell. But what was it she was protecting Nagisa from?

She mentioned mom never being home, so I knew hiding her form her mother wasn't hard.

"Why? What would hurt her?" I asked.

"People…lot's of dirty, selfish, people." he said bitterly. I was surprised about how darkly and mysterious he was acting. It startled me, because I'd never seen him like this. Obviously Nagisa noticed, because she went over and started licking his face and whined. He planted a kiss on her head smiled.

"It's ok, anyway, we'd better go hang out some where else." he said, nervously glancing at the door. I nodded.

"Ok."

He snapped his finger and pointed to his room. Nagisa ran in the room and he shut it behind her.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

One More Secret

Chapter 5

**~Haruhi's P.O.V. ~**

Roko and I just walked side by side; not saying a word. He seemed tense, and I was scared to break the silence.

"So…please don't tell anyone ok?" He said, and I nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled and he looked down and side-smiled.

"You know…if it weren't for you…I'd probably be an unfunctional, anxiety, freak." I looked up at him surprised.

"Oh um…thanks. You're just…not like the others."

I didn't know how to respond exactly. When he said that something fired through me like…it made me happy to know I'd made a difference in such a wonderful person's life. If I were to ever like this person…would it be wrong? I mean…it is a dude. But he thinks I'm a dude too so…unless he is a she. Or…he's gay…no, stop. I have such a wondrous mind, I fantasize way too much about to many things.

"You ok?" He snapped me out of my thoughts and looked slightly amused.

"Y-yes…I was just thinking." I said quickly.

"About what?" he asked with a raised eye brow. He couldn't possibly know what I was thinking!

"About…how uh…cute Nagisa is! She's an awesome dog." I said blushing and he laughed.

"Thanks." He gave me an I-know-that's-not-what-you-were-thinking-about look. But he ignored it and we both made our way back to the apartments.

We came up to our doors and he was about to enter when I grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey…you are ok right?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he said warily.

"I'm talking about your home life…you are ok right? Everything is ok?" I looked into his eyes and they were full of pain, but only for a spilt second.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mom just works a lot to support us. That's the only bad thing about my life really." He smiled and said good-bye then entered his apartment. Some how…I felt he was lying.

I know because he told me he would be an unfunctional, anxiety, freak if it weren't for me.

~ Roko's P.O.V. ~

I slid down the front door after I closed it and tears emerged in my eyes. He asked if I was fine…why? Then it hit me. I had basically said I would be nothing without him. I faced palmed. I was so entirely stupid! You don't say things that might hint even slightly to something you're trying to hide. Did I have some sort of trust towards him or something? No…I can't trust anyone, because no one is trustable.

I've made the mistake of trusting people one to many times. I got up and went to my room and slammed the door shut. I was mad, frustrated, scared, weak, and some other feelings I don't know how to make over the others.

Nagisa whined but I ignored her and sat on my bed and started crying. I pulled my legs close to my chest and hugged them, crying into my knees. Nagisa licked my cheek, trying to cheer me up. I didn't want be mean, but I tried to ignore her.

What was wrong with my life? My father…I missed him. I don't understand…but I hate him. I miss him…but I utterly and bitterly hate him with everything in my heart I didn't miss father…I missed who father was before he left. Before he did what he did before he left. I recalled the times we had together as a child.

_I watched my father play the piano with perfect precision. He played a song by Yiruma called 'River Flows In You'. My favorite piano song ever and father learned it just for me._

_"Father?"_

_"Yes Roko-chan?" _

_"How'd you learn to play the piano? Could you teach me?" I asked, hope sparkling in my eyes._

_"Well, which one would you like me to answer first?"_

_"Go in order." _

_He chuckled and told me a story._

_"Okay, so I was just a little chap right?" he had stopped playing and now faced me, making hand gestures as he spoke._

_"And we had this _huge _grand piano in our house. It was my father's piano in fact. He had played in a very famous orchestra once. Then he departed and stood alone and played."_

_"Well, I swore to my father I would make him proud and follow in his foot steps. He died in a car crash not to long after."_

_"I opened the grand piano cover, and sat down. I started pushing the notes, getting a feel for them. And before I knew it, I was playing a song. And I kept practicing and practicing, until I perfected the notes and many songs. I was almost as good as my father when I was your age." _

_He poked my belly and I giggled. Father told such great stories. I was only six at the time. _

_"Would you like to learn?"_

_"Yes of course! I want follow in my daddy's foot steps too!" _

_He scooted over and led my hands as I played the piano. Within a few weeks, I could play a few songs. It only took me a few months to learn._

_"You're a natural born pianist, Roko-chan! I'm surprised; it must run in your blood to."_

_He ruffled my hair and I giggled._

_"Thanks daddy! Let's do a duo song." _

_"Hm…ok; how about this one?" he started and I followed his lead. I loved this song. It was on my father called 'Remember the Breeze'. He had made it himself._

Remembering this made me cry harder. Yes, I was a professional piano player at the age of six/seven-ish. I was a natural; I had a feel for it, though after my father left I stopped. We sold the piano in order to keep our heads a float, and my mom was depressed. So she went to bars, and eventually became a bar tender. Yeah, she was so successful huh?

Though I mean no offense to people who work at bars, but she's just not fit for it anymore. She was going to collage, and planned to go into the medical field. But she quit after father left, and everything went down hill. And she doesn't even know half of it.

I have no connection with her anymore. I rarely see her. We haven't had true mother daughter time in years. It's like she forgot about me. I was forced to grow up to soon. My life has pasted by my eyes like cars speeding down a highway, and you're on the side, still, watching, and I have never been as upset about it as now. I wasted everything. My mom had thrown her life away. There wasn't much fixing her life. I had to make something of myself; I have to do what they didn't.

Suddenly Haruhi flashed through my mind. He's changing me. I hate boys, the male gender, yet…he's different. He has a certain feminine side to him. A gentle caring one and I liked it. He comforted me. When he hugged me good-bye I felt a flutter of safeness, and my life wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I never wanted him to leave for he's the only friend I've got other than Nagisa.

I hugged her and laid down still crying. Thinking about Haruhi, father, mom, everything made me cry more. I eventually passed out sobbing. I cried myself to sleep, something I haven't done in a long time.

* * *

Wow, this story is fun to write XD. yet...it's just sad at the same time! idk y i write such depressing things. lol.

anyway, thank you for reading this far! i appreciate it XD maybe drop me a little review maybe? *puppy dog eyes*

XD anway, I'm not begging...maybe. lol, see ya in the chapter hopefully :D


	6. Chapter 6

One More Secret

Chapter 6

It was a Friday, and I mindlessly flirted with all the girls in the host club. It became so natural I didn't have to think about it. After while they went about there way and I didn't have anything else to do so I leaned against one of the fancy pillars and looked around.

Tamaki was twirling girls around, and saying sweet miss-leadings to them. Honey was eating cake, and showing off his bunny wall Mori, sitting beside him, listened quietly as the girls complained about their problems to him. Then I turned my head to the other side and saw Kyoya auctioning things off to girls…belongings of the host club members of course. Haruhi was waving his arms at him for selling yet another one his pencils. Then I looked in front of me and saw the twins, arms locked, leaning forward. I smirked.

The Hitachiin twins.

I strode over to them as they played the 'which one is Hikaru' game. I walked and pride them apart then locked theirs with mine and pulled them close.

"What are you playing? Can I play to?" they tried to get out of my grasp, but I was stronger than they thought.

"No, go away pest!"

"Aw, that's the opposite of what you called me the other day." I batted my lashes at them and the girls squealed in front of us. The club has become ten times more popular sense I started my acts of being gay and flirting with them all the time.

"What exactly did we call you then?" Hikaru said, glaring.

"Don't act like you don't remember; Hikaru baby." I gave them both a peck on the cheek then left the girls squealing and the twins gaping at me. I loved messing with them, they gave the best reactions. And, sense I'm really a chick; it's not entirely weird for me. I liked flirting anyway, for some weird reason. I used to do it all the time in my old school, though I never really liked anyone.

Haruhi leaned against the pillar I was previously leaning against looking flustered.

"What's got my Haru-chan all red and frustrated this time?" I said and leaned next to her.

"Kyoya sold my favorite pencil…_again_!" I giggled.

"What?" he said, a little irritation on his face.

"You're just…to cute!" I said, and laughed. He blushed.

"C-cute!?" now he was surprised.

"Yeah, totally! I think your adorable!" I said, still a little giggly.

"N-no not really…" he looked away, blushing. I raised an eye brow and lowered my head so it was level with Haruhi's shy, lowering one.

"Why so blushy?" I smirked as he jumped and scratched his head nervously and looked to the side.

"I-I'm blushing? Naw…you're crazy."

"Am I now? Yeah, probably…but I think I know I blush when I see it." I winked and he blushed all over his face now.

I think he had more of shy nature when it comes to people hitting on him like I do. It was funny; out of the entire Host Club…I think I liked messing with Haruhi the most. I mean, I loved messing with the twins because we never really liked each other very much, and making them flush and get irritated was flat out hilarious. But…Haruhi was different. He was so cute and innocent, like a girl.

The grand clock went off; breaking my thoughts, announcing the beginning of a new hour, also the end of the clubbing hours. I sighed and plopped down on the couch, lied down, and closed my eyes as all the girls were herded out.

"You tired already?" I heard the familiar unison voices without opening my eyes to see who it was.

"No, just bored."

"You're bored pretty often for some one that likes going around flirting with all the men around here."

"I think you missed a few girls over here! Really, you can't stay after clubbing hours; it might result in suspension from being here." I said, and waved my hand, shooing them away.

"Sorry, but were boys."

"You sure? Ok, if you said transgendered I'd believe you a little more."

"You want us to prove it to you?"

"Sure."

"Ok…wait _whaaaat!?_" I was trying my hardest not to break out laughing right then and there.

"I knew you wouldn't, but you expect me to say no, but by saying yes there for you have to admit you're chicks. Sense you offered of course." I shrugged.

"Ok, that's enough you three." I heard Haruhi's voice and my eyes opened as I saw him, arms crossed over his chest.

"C'mon, were just messing around with him." They rolled their eyes and walked away from me. I smirked. Jealous little babies.

"Wait…I have an idea." I shouted across the room, as people started to leave. Everyone turned towards me, and waited for me to say my idea.

"I know this really cool 18 and under club…we could all totally go there!" I jumped up throwing my hands in the air.

"Yes! I've never seen a lot of you guys in here dance…especially my little Haru-chan!" some times…I really wondered if Tamaki was gay. Of course…gay Tamaki fit him perfectly. I made the square camera symbol with my hands and held it up, looking through it I saw Tamaki, and surprisingly I caught Kyoya in the square as well. I nodded to myself, yep; I had a new favorite host club pairing. They were perfect for each other.

"Where is this…why are you holding your hands up like that?" one of them asked.

"Well I looked through and saw Tamaki in the middle…then I saw Kyoya's head next to his too. Then I decided they would be smexy together." Tamaki looked at me, and blushed.

"Well Roko, I'm quite sorry but I'm pretty sure I'm not homo-sexual." He wrote in his book, and I thought I heard amusement in his voice.

"How do you know? How can you resist all of the cute girls that flirt with you all day? Yet you look so, and talk so fondly of Tamaki so much, eh?" Kyoya shrugged and Tamaki turned to him and gaped.

"W-w-whaaaaaa…" I giggled. Tamaki was so easy.

"Ok, guys, where is this club Roko?" Hikaru suddenly piped up.

"Oh, in town; what, you actually wanna go?" I said, smirking and raising an eye brow.

"Ok…meet us at Haruhi's apartment around 9:00 ok? It's not to far from here place, we can walk there."

"Wait…how do you know where Haru-chan lives?" Kaoru asked.

"We hang out together…were friends isn't that what friends do?" I said and they just looked surprised and looked at Haruhi who blushed. Why were they so concerned? He's suppose to be a guy, and think I am so what's the big deal?

Haruhi blushed bright red.

"W-what? We hang out, that's all we do I swear!" the entire host club just stared at him, and he started to scoot behind a pillar.

"Ok, guys implying that were lying is implying were gay. What else would we do besides hang out in your minds? For one I'm _not _gayas far as I'm concerned. And Haruhi I don't think is either." I crossed my arms and then they looked at me and realized something then looked around awkwardly. God…boys!

"So Haruhi's, 9:00, everyone better be there." Then we all left, and went to go get ready.

* * *

ok so i made a funnier one this time! XD hope you guys enjoyed! review and let me know if you like it! maybe suggest how it could be better, or something.

i think i work a little to much on this story some times lol XD.

P.S. Guess who my fave pairing in host club is? yep! Kyoya x Tamaki X3. sorry, i just to put that part in there. XD it's just so Roko-chan anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Lol, so i finally posted this new chapter XD

and i realized i got some questions on Haruhi's gender and Kyoya's sexuality. Personally, i think he might be. XD lol, but it's up to you to make the opinion. and Haruhi is still a girl, i promise. and i tried to do her P.O.V. in this but it probably fails... XD anyway thank you for the reviews, faves, follows etc. i appreciate it! now, I'll stop rambling and let the story commence!

One More Secret

Chapter 7

~ **Haruhi's P.O.V. ~**

I don't know why or how, but I'm going to an 18 and under club with the entire host club. Apparently it's the most popular one in the area for…a long ways or something.

What I was really concerned about was the fact that I'm really shy to dance in front of people. I mean…it's one of those things you just can't do in front of a lot of people if anyone at that. But some how I sensed…tonight was going to be a very fun night.

I wanted to wear something more feminine…but Roko didn't know my true gender. Of course…why keep it a secret? I mean, most people who get close, especially as close as we have…know by now. She probably expects it anyway…right?

I shook my head as my phone sung, "I got a jar of dirt!" once meaning I got a text; probably Roko. I clicked on the screen to see it was Hikaru. Great.

I typed in the code and read his message.

_Hikaru: Sup girl? Want us to bring you something to wear to the club tonight?_

I face palmed. They always greeted me with that now, god knows why.

_Haruhi: No thanks, I want to wear something decent._

_Hikaru: It's not perverted, I swear._

_Haruhi: Knowing you…it is…am I right?_

_Hikaru: I can pick out a different one. _

_Haruhi: Dude, Roko doesn't know I'm a girl yet. _

_Hikaru: Oh…your not planning on tell him are you?_

_Haruhi: Well…_

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and opened it to see the twins bursting and closing the door.

"Dude…are you going to tell him about your secret?"

"H-how the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Are you?"

"H-he deserves to know right?" I backed away a little. The twins were dressed quite fancy. They wore a nice white button up shirt, and a nice leather black and white jacket and black jeans with chains. I knew they were the punk type, but I didn't expect them to be wearing identical outfits.

They studied me then sighed.

"Ok…but you have to wear this then!" they shoved a dress into my hands and pushed me into my bathroom.

I unfolded it and almost dropped dead. It was a super tight, hot-pink, leather piece of fabric basically. It had a small piece to cover your breasts, then was split down the middle and was tide together with string in the middle. It closed at your belly button, and then came down to your upper thighs. Then back came around where it clasped your butt, and was open with a place to tie it so it would fall off. Those freaking perverts!

"You pervs there's no way in hell I'm wearing this!" I opened the door and threw it at them.

"We picked a second one." They handed it to me and shut the door again. I could hear them trying to hold back their laughter. Still, knowing them they might have been half serious about it.

I unfolded the dress this time, ready to throw it at them when I see how perverted it is. But it wasn't really. I was a raspberry colored dress, with cut off short, long sleeved jacket. There was a black belt that tied bellow your chest. It was cute, and a little more me at the least. The only thing is…am I really going to tell Roko I'm a girl? Will he even treat me the same?

I decided to put it on anyway, just to see what it looked like. I smiled at myself in the mirror once it was on. I searched through a drawer of bracelets and put on some leather black bracelets and a choker. I parted my hair in an out going, clubbing style. Then put some clippies in my hair. I liked it…I was…cute.

"Haruhi, what's taking you so long?" I opened the door and their jaws dropped and their eyes were glued to me.

"So?" I asked.

"Y-you look amazing!" they both said in unison. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks but Roko…" suddenly some one knocked on the door and they went to go get it. Once they opened it I realized it was Roko and she stepped in and her eyes met mine. I swear I little up in fire and my face turned completely red. I was caught.

~ **Roko's P.O.V.** ~

I was deciding what to wear. I looked through my closet and there wasn't much. So…scary enough, I went to my mother's closet. I wasn't surprised to find dresses made of nothing but simple pieces of fabric and string. God, some times I worried and wondered, I really did. But, she had some stuff from back when she was young and in high school.

I found a nice, short cut black shirt and a leather jacket. Then some jeans, a belt, a smaller white one, and some fancy chains. I put them to make a punk-ish outfit. I had used the bigger belt to help keep the loosely fitting jeans up, and the thinner white one to only go through a few and hang low at one side. The attached the chains on the other side where the belt wasn't hanging low. Then I put on the shirt, and came a little higher than my belly button, and the black jacket.

I went to search for something to go with it, jewelry wise, but not to girly. I went through my mom's stuff and found a box. It was a simple wooden box, and I opened it. I took out a cool black and silver beaded necklace and put it on. Then I saw a picture at the bottom. Something told me no but I dug it out anyway.

It was a pic of my mom and dad when they got married. I looked at it for a moment then put it back and shut my eyes thinking to myself. I wasn't going to get down right now. Then, I grabbed it and went to my room and put it in one of my drawers. It would be waiting for me when I got home. Some how, it reminded me of how everything used to be.

As I opened the door Nagisa whined and I turned to her. She had grown pretty well, and was a little bellow waist height and growing still. I smiled and pet her head.

"It's ok, I'll only be gone for a little while." She whined again, and then went to back to my room. I went outside and locked the door. Then, I knocked on Haruhi's door. It was 8:50, and I thought I'd check in on him before everyone started showing up.

To my surprise the Hitachiin twins opened the door and I greeted them, and then shoved my way past. Suddenly I saw a red Haruhi, in a sexy clubbing outfit. Most would say beautiful or pretty, but I was compelled to think sexy. Haruhi…was a girl. My heart skipped a beat and we just stared at each other for a moment until the idiots broke the silence.

"This is totally not the way you wanted the truth to come out was it?" they said, leaning on each other. I wanted to flick them or something. Of course this is not how some one would want some one else, especially their friend, to discover that their actually the opposite sex you thought they were.

"H-Haruhi you look…awesome." I gulped and walked over to her.

"Y-you look pretty good you're self…" she was blushing like crazy. I liked how I was the one always making her blush like this.

"Ok…so now what?" I glared at the buffoons standing there like nothing was happening.

"I guess we wait for the others to get here." Haruhi said, and after only 5 minutes we were all here.

Honestly, they all looked pretty good for clubbing. So, after a minute of catching up on what happened, we all left.

XXX

When we entered this club, everyone's face little up in wonder as they followed me through the crowd of people and to the bar. Lights and discos flashed, and the music was blasting loud. To my right there was a dance floor and dancers on a stage, not striping though. Of course, here it was border line stripping. To the left there was a smaller area, where people hung out and drank. Plus, the bathrooms were in that direction.

We all took our seats at the bar and looked around.

"This place is awesome, where'd you hear of it?"

"Didn't, I just found it a few days after we moved here."

The twins unbuttoned their shirts and sat back trying to look sexy or something.

Suddenly one of my favorite songs 'FTW' by J Bigga came on and I jumped up. I took Haruhi's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor.

"W-what are you…?" I shushed her by twirling her then stopping her, facing me again.

"Were going to dance." I said, I had her hand and was spinning around some but she wasn't helping me.

"C'mon, you gotta try for me." She shook her head.

"I-I can't."

"Bull shit."

I started dancing solo and she looked around and started dancing to; slowly but surely she felt the music, and then we both danced together. We both laughed and stopped when another song came.

Suddenly when a song I knew called 'Lucky' by luck twice, hot stuff remix came upon the speaker we dance slower and not so crazily. I couldn't tell exactly how she felt for me right now, but I loved dancing with her like this. I glanced at the boys at the bar and they were holding Tamaki back, and the twins were glaring at me. I smirked at them then turned, bringing Haruhi close.

I looked into her eyes, then whispered in here ear,

"You look smexy when you dance." She blushed brightly and I smiled. We were still moving in rhythm to the beat.

"Th-thanks." As the song neared it's end I sighed and said.

"I'm a chick too." Her eyes widened and sparkled. Her reaction made me blush slightly, her face was too cute.

"So…you're a girl?"

"Most defiantly." Before she could ask anymore questions I dragged her across the dance floor and to the hang out area. I thought now of all times, would be good. Or maybe the worst, but hey she gave me hers, if even by accident, the least I can do is give her something to make her feel better.

I stopped and plopped down on a couch and she sat beside me.

"So…"

"Yep, I wear binding though because without these pretty noticeable…" i gestered to my chest and now I blushed and Haruhi laughed.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, it's just…I don't know." I laughed too a little bit until we were both laughing so hard we were drawing attention to ourselves. I sighed and looked back at Haruhi who was smiling so brightly that it made my heart flutter. No stop! Stupid, she's a girl not a guy!

"So…" she looked down at my chest and blushed, looking up quickly again.

"What?"

"I-is this something you want to host club to know?" I think I know why she asked. My little Haruhi…my? Mind stop making such pervy thoughts please, thank you.

"Is it?" she snapped me out of it again.

"Oh uh…I don't know they wouldn't tell would they?"

"No! Man, they've kept mine for over a year now. You should be perfectly fine." So what was she implying now anyway? What was really going through her little mind?

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Haruhi shrugged and looked around them smiled again.

"Let's dance."

XXX

After all they boys went home me and Haruhi sat around her house for awhile. It was 1:30 am. I was surprised her dad wasn't here yet.

"Where's your father?" I asked.

"Oh, he's working night shifts now so he leaves around 8:00pm and doesn't come home till 4:30-5:00-ish am."

"Oh…that sucks." I said.

"Yeah…but I would've have had so much fun tonight if he hadn't been." I looked at her and I smiled. I realized that it was Friday though…and my mom was home on Friday night's and weekends. Wait…did I shut my door? Did I lock it?

"What's wrong?"

"My bedroom door…I can't remember if I even shut it." And as a matter of a fact I can remember just telling Nagisa I'll be home soon and she left to my room. Something was telling me I didn't. If my mom and her friends don't go in there and do something stupid, Nagisa might want to tell her to get out. And that wouldn't be pretty. And I think all her bar friends, no men this time I can remember her writing it on a note.

"Do you need to go check it?"

"Yeah…I'll have to use to back way though." I got up and Haruhi followed. She had changed out into something more comfortable already, but I still had my outfit on.

"Are you sure you want to follow?" honestly, I didn't want her to. It's not something she should have to see.

"Only if you want me to." She looked at me with worry and pleading eyes and I sighed. What's this weak spot I have for her?

"I don't know…"

"I'll stay here, and you can text me if everything fine then?" I nodded; relieved she didn't push it anymore. I liked that about her.

"I'll be back or text you in a minute."

As I went around back and climbed the later and I looked through the window to see figures in my rooms and phone lights. Why the hell go through a room when you have a light you can flick on? The door was open and I looked at the bed. They hadn't found Nagisa yet I don't think.

I opened the window to hear a growl from Nagisa from under the bed, and the girls getting closer to it.

"Stop!" but it was too late as Nagisa shot out from under and knocked over one my mother's friends. My heart stopped as the lady screamed pinned underneath Nagisa's powerful body.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I'm sooo sorry i havent updated lately! I've been very busy lately, and working on a bunch of other stories. their not on this site cause their not fanfictions but their on . it's a pretty cool site, if you've never heard of it, like fanfiction except not fanfics. just random and awesome stories. anyvayyyy...here's a new chapter! thank u for the faves and reviews so far! if you haven't yet please do! it makes me so happy XD and if you want a link to my wattpad just let me know and I'll post a link on either this chapter or the next one...XD

One More Secret

Chapter 8

I looked in horror as Nagisa leaped at one of the three ladies and slammed her into the ground. She screamed and Nagisa growled and barked. They were all screaming and I went over and slammed my body into Nagisa's.

"Stop!" I screamed again as she stumbled off of her and looked at me with furry in her eyes.

"Who are you!?" one of them screamed and I took Nagisa by her collar. I looked at the lady and she was only scratched up a little bit, and winded. Then my eyes met my mother's.

"Roko…" she said in confusion.

"Lisa." I glared at her, addressing her by her real name. She wasn't much of a mother anymore anyway.

"W-what are you…and what is that?" she seemed so dazed she didn't even know I lived here or that I was holding back an almost hundred pound dog. Nagisa was still pulling away from me, but I jerked her collar and she gagged slightly.

"No, heal…now." Nagisa huffed but obeyed.

"Get out of my room…now." I said, and Lisa took one step closer to me.

"Roko, don't you be telling us what to do." The girls had backed away and I got in Lisa's face, a very serious, pissed look in my eyes yet I said so calmly it sent chills up my own back.

"Lisa, I have every damn right to tell you to leave, so do so." I shoved her back and slammed my door shut then locked it. I looked at Nagisa and I wanted to scream at her but I knew I had no right to. She had never seen any other people other than the people in the park and Haruhi.

Haruhi!

I took out my phone and texted her telling her I was fine now. But now I felt sick, like my mom just did something stupid. I listened through the door and I could hear her voice, and then a smaller, fainter voice. I dared open the door, to see her standing in the living area on the phone.

"Lisa, who are you on the phone with?" I said sharply.

"Uh huh…o-ok…thank you." She clicked the 'end call' button and looked at me. She seemed almost sober now. When she's pissed, nothing stops her…not even tequila.

"Animal control, and _don't _call me Lisa, Roko. I'm your mother now act like it." I clenched my fists as she glared at me and I started laughing…a creepy, hysterical laugh. Like one of those ones when the people were so depressed or pissed, they were laughing from insanity.

"No…you might be my blood mother…but you're not a mom. You're just a mother…but _not _a mom. Cause moms' are there when their children need them…and they don't stay out all night…then bring home random guys…and drink. I should be calling animal control on _you _Lisa, not you on _my _dog." I looked at her, even though my face seemed calm, my eyes were blazing with anger. I turned back and grabbed Nagisa's leash, and attached it to her collar. I walked out as calmly as possible until I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

"Stop, I'm not letting you leave."

"Like hell you are, you're not my mom anymore." I slapped her hand away then slammed the door shut. Then I ran as fast as I could. I still wore my clubbing outfit, and I was glad I had my phone on me. I let go of Nagisa's leash and she ran along side me. I had run behind the apartment, so it would be hard for them to figure out where I went.

I cut through a meadow with a few pine trees, and a pond to the city. I ran into and alley way and kept going into the maze until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I stopped and fell to my knees. I wanted to cry, but what held it back was my anger. Nagisa sniffed and looked around. I took my phone out to see Haruhi had texted back.

_Roko: Hey, Nagisa attacked one of Lisa's friends but I think I'm k…_

_Haruhi: is she ok? R they going to call animal control on u?_

I rubbed a hand down my face. Thinking of Haruhi for some reason sent adrenalin running through my veins and my heart beat picked up slightly. Probably just because were good friends, and I'm in a bad situation right now.

_Roko: Call me._

Was all I had said back. A few second later my phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hey, what happened?" Haruhi demanded.

"I'm in deep shit Haruhi…" I said heavily.

"What, why? Talk."

I had told her all the events that happened leading up to here. And Haruhi listened to everything then we both went silent.

"So…you're in an alley way and not sure where or how to get out?"

"Basically…I don't know why-what is it Nagisa?" I saw Nagisa growling, fur along her back stood on end.

"Roko? What the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know…" I took the phone from my ear then grabbed Nagisa and crawled behind a giant trash can in the dark.

"Shut it." I whispered to Nagisa and I could hear Haruhi demanding I tell her what's going on. I hung up as I heard something not to far away. I stiffened, not daring make a sound. I heard some one grumbling and walking right past where I was, not noticing me.

He looked like a gang guy or something, considering the leather and tattoos. I pet Nagisa, letting her know it was ok. She was big, but still small and young to be fighting bad guys just yet. My mom's friends…ok there's an exception there. But over powering some one like that, no, wasn't going to happen. She wasn't even filled out yet, she was skinny. Which showed how young she was. Maybe about…five to six months now at least.

Suddenly my phone went off loud and clear, making Nagisa bark.

"Shit." I hissed through gritted teeth, making the man turn around and look in our direction. I canceled the call and turned my phone off. He was walking our way and started shoving things aside. I crawled through the junk and out the opposite end, giving me a head start at running away. Nagisa followed and the man shouted from a way back.

"Get back here, ya little punk! This is my turf!"

Great…I'm screwed. I kept running around corners and I came to a dead end. Shit…this felt like the movie scene where the hero or good guy gets beat up and is left to die.

I turned around and saw the guy closing in.

Oh god, oh god, oh god….

"No one comes into my alley without paying for it." The guy said, and suddenly was holding a pipe. Oh no…I already felt the pain as it smashed into my back, and arms and legs. Now, seeming dramatic maybe, but in these situations you can't help but think about what's going to happen to you in the very near future.

"So we can do the easy way, or the hard way…"he said slowly, then Nagisa started growling like a freaking demon. She stood right in front of me, giving that man a look that could kill.

"Huh…you got a rat? I'm shaking in my boots." I shivered all over with fear, and I looked around. Unless I was spider man…there was no getting away.

"Yeah…well…this was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry, I was running and turned into the wrong corner…could we just shake on it and I agree not come in here again eh?" he chuckled and smacked the pipe on his making a loud pop sound, sending shivers down my back.

"Please…I-I promise I'll pay you…by you lunch…anything you want! Maybe some mint gum or a hair cut?" this guy was taking no humor or negotiation. Fml…

Nagisa started barking and barking and took a step towards the man. How many times is Nagisa going to get into trouble? Ok, maybe it's more of both of us…but still. She was ready to lunge when I grabbed her collar.

"No." I said firmly, and the guy chuckled.

"What you afraid that rat can't help you? If you give me the dog I might let you go with minimal injuries."

"No." I said calmly. But I was literally about to break down and beg on my knees. At least alls that is going to happen is I'm getting beat…and not worse. Sense I still have my dude look on me. Thank you boy look…of course…what was his real plan with that pipe anyway? I shuddered remembering Russia's pipe from Hetalia, that guy creeped me out. But suddenly…I wished either him or Belarus was here right now.

Nagisa barking snapped me out of my thoughts and suddenly the guy was really close. Just as I could no longer hold Nagisa back I heard the sudden wailing of a cop car.

Shit, I'd rather get beat.

Wall he was distracted I ran for it, Nagisa at my side. Thankfully, I had made it out the way I came in, and kept running across the field again. I collapsed and turned on my phone again. I had just received all the texts and missed calls I got over the past fifteen or so minutes. And guess who they were from…yep Haru-chan; how'd you guess? Oh yeah, that does make sense.

Anyway I couldn't go back home. I looked at my Nagisa and she looked at me, her fur along her back just starting to lie flat again. She has changed my life drastically already…I wonder what else this dog was going to do for me. Was it fate I found her that night? Was there a specific purpose for her being here? Would things have ended up this way if I hadn't found her?

I was convinced this dog had an even bigger purpose in my life then most dogs in other peoples lives did. I hugged her, and lied down. I had stopped in the middle of a few pine trees. I looked at my phone again, wondered if I should text Haruhi and tell her I was ok now. I would have if I hadn't passed out with Nagisa lying beside me, keeping me warm.


	9. Chapter 9

i updated again, yay! i was having major writers block for this story. the last chapter i had written a lot longer before i uploaded it. so this is the first time in awhile ive actually written on this story XD but unfortunately, it just gets more depressing then i originally planned. what the crap is this a depressing story!? I'm not a depressing person, i promise XD only in this story...

ANYVAYYYY, hope you enjoy it! thanks for the faves, reviews, etc! keep it up guys! :D

* * *

One More Secret

Chapter 9

I woke in the morning, blinking away sleep. I rubbed my face and dirt fell off. I looked around realizing I was surrounded by pine trees, and I was sleeping on the ground. How the hell did I get here…?

I thought for a moment before I remember slowly the events of last night. I wiped off my face and clothes as Nagisa started to wake up. Suddenly I realized I had a small headache. Great, just what I need right now.

I got up, stumbling slightly and leaned against a tree. I looked at my phone. It was 1:34 in the afternoon. I groaned and Nagisa nudged my leg. I smiled slightly down at her.

"I'm fine Nagisa…let's go home." I said quietly. I figured my mom would be gone when I got there. She always was gone.

I walked slowly across the open stretch of grass to the back of the apartment building. I didn't care where I entered, but I had to get Nagisa in so I went through the front door. I checked it and it was open, not so surprising and I let myself in. then, I was greeted with the not so happy face of my mother. I jumped and knocked against the wall. I winced when it made my head throb as it got worse.

"I see your finally back." She said bitterly.

"Yeah…why aren't you gone?" I said dryly.

"Oh well…that's what I'm here for." She said calmly. I warily looked at her up and down, not so sure I should stay anymore.

"You told me last night I was never, I wasn't a mom anymore and I couldn't control you. This is to true but…when you left something hit me." She said and sighed like she was sad.

I stared at her, eyes narrowed.

"I've lost all control over you…and my life. So…I quit my job to stay home with you more often." I glared at her, jaw clenched so tight it hurt my teeth.

"Now you'll always see me and that dog…" she glared at Nagisa.

"I'll allow staying on some conditions." Oh great, I knew there was catch.

"You work for my boss now, or used to be boss. Don't worry, you'll just be dancing you know…strutting your stuff. And…when I beat you, you can't run, or tell me to stop." I gaped at her for a moment before exploding.

"You can't just come in here and mess up my life! I paid the bills here, I kept it clean, and I take care of myself! You can't just walk in and decide you can take over! I'm _not _working for your stupid bitch boss! And you will _never _lay a fucking hand on me!" I shouted balling my fists up, and Nagisa started growling.

My mother got from her seat and walked over to me. She smiled sweetly down at me, and took my face gently in her hands.

"Sweaty, it hurts me when you yell and curse at me." She whispered then let go and smacked me across the face so hard I stumbled back.

"So you get to feel the pain you give!" I grabbed Nagisa's caller and held her back, popping her on the nose knowing she would try to attack.

My mom punched me in the stomach and kicked the back of my knees, making me fall to the ground and smashed an empty beer bottle over my head. Pain scorched through me, and I gasped as kicked me in the back. She continued kicking me a few more times then bent down and grabbed me by my air, lifting my head up.

"Am I hurting you to bad? Want me to stop?" she asked nicely. I stayed silent, gazing at her but not seeing her.

"Good girl." She said and dropped my head then grabbed a jacket from the coat rack.

"By the way, tell anyone what I did and am going to be doing to you will cause _savvier _consequences, and moving again. So there's no getting away…and this place better be spotless by the time I get back." She said as if she were just talking like a normal mother would be saying 'be safe and don't open the door for anyone but me; love you.'

She left slamming the door and I stayed there for a moment, my eyes so glazed over they stung and blurred so I couldn't see. My head throbbed so loud I could hear it, but I never cried. I hurt too much to cry. I dragged myself up slowly, and stumbled to the bathroom where I threw up what Lisa kicked out of me. Of course I hadn't eaten in a few days, so there wasn't much to throw up; so most of it was dry heaving.

Nagisa laid there, not knowing what to do about my current poor position. After a few minutes I got up and took several different pain medicines before getting to work on cleaning the house. I made sure everything was dusted, cleared, washed, stainless anything I could. And when I could no longer clean I fell onto my bed.

I checked my phone seeing it was almost eight now. The apartment was spotless as she'd asked me. I had several texts from Haruhi as well as calls but I didn't bother answering them. I threw my phone at some unknown corner. I had to stop talking to her, getting close to her. I couldn't, it was dangerous. I knew it was dangerous from the start…now it was ten times worse.

The thought pierced my chest so bad it brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want to be mean to Haruhi, or ignore her…she was mine. I didn't want to hurt what was mine…but why am I claiming her? I'm claiming her without so much as a thought of it being wrong. Was I…lesbian? The thought didn't creep me out at all…in fact it comforted me and I felt something lighten in me. I was lesbian…and I was in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

I had to hurt the person I was in love with…I didn't want that. But for her safety and mine…I had no choice. I cried dry tears. Nothing was coming out, and my throat hurt so badly. It was cramped up, and then I felt tears follow the pain of my throat. I realized I'd been crying a lot lately. My life sucked…I didn't want this anymore. I wanted to not exist.

I wanted to go somewhere and dig the deepest hole I could. Literally dig until I ached and cramped up and fell down and died of dehydration, starvation, and weakness. But alls I could do was cry myself dry, until my throat hurt, and my body shook and I fell asleep yet again from exhaustion. But I couldn't sleep, I stayed awake. And I laid there even as the sun slipped down into the ground for sleep, and I lay awake. I was scared to go to sleep.

I gazed around at my glass figures on the wall. I would probably have to sell those before my mother found them and smashed them. I would rather them go to a safer home and I keep the money cause I felt I would need it.

It was hours until I heard the first thing that was my alarm. I hit it fiercely, then stumbled out of bed and got ready for school.


End file.
